


coming back to you

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Derek Hale, Post Season 5B, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Derek barely had time to turn around and gather enough stability to not fall down on his ass and bring Stiles down with him. Not because the collision of that now full of muscle but still lanky body was strong enough to blow him down. But rather for the surprise of being attacked with a hug that climbed him like a tree.From all the possible scenarios that he imagined, this wasn’t one.





	coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this beautiful fanart: http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com/post/95931647109
> 
> Messy and unbeta'd.
> 
> Yes, I notices the word count.  
> I swear this is completely innocent.

 

 

Derek barely had time to turn around and gather enough stability to not fall down on his ass and bring Stiles down with him. Not because the collision of that now full of muscle but still lanky body was strong enough to blow him down. But rather for the surprise of being attacked with a hug that climbed him like a tree.

From all the possible scenarios that he imagined, this wasn’t one.

He pictured Stiles being angry at him, forbidding him to say out loud how sorry he was for going away in such a selfish way. For avoiding look back even when he knew those honey brown eyes were glued on his back. For not saying anything, as always. He didn’t give him the right to say goodbye, it was fair for Stiles to not give him the right to apologize. He imagined the sheriff’s son getting bitter at him, intead of that sour sweetness they shared before departing. Before everything was too much for him to handle. Before he saw runing like the only way out of that hell hole of a place he once dared call home.

He even imagined not coming back.

At all.

Avoid fishing back not so pleasant memories just to try to get back snippets of happiness that came in shapes of constellations made out of moles and sarcasm that tampered down worry and care. He wasn’t needed, he never was. And Stiles would be grateful to not be dragged down to that ever again.

But after hearing the hurried footstep getting closer to him and after that hint of that sweet cinnamon like scent with the rush of excitement and happiness and something that could just be described as  _finally you are back_ , Derek forgot every fear consuming his mind. A spastic heartbeat clouding his senses to just focus on the body between his arms. And when soft but chapped lips pressed forcefully against his for the first time, his mind went completely blank.

For the first time in forever.

Just plain simple nothing that got flooded within seconds with  _Stiles Stiles Stiles_.

The way their mouths clashed was supposed to be hurtful; teeth colliding against each other behind their lips, arms curving at the back of his neck, pulling him closer until it bones started to ache. But he couldn’t seem to find the will to care. Neither the will to stop the smile that started to bloom.

The second kiss was softer, precisse, with emotions controlled carefully flooding them. Long and shaky hands finally cupped the sides of his face, while boney and cold fingers traced delicate invisible patterns into his stubble, cheeks and jaw. He could hear Stiles hum into the kiss as a clue of how many things the now man in front of him wanted to say. Derek tightened his grip and in exchange he got a low sigh before they broke down the kiss.

The sight in front of him was a masterpiece of nature and he wasn’t sure why he banned himself from it so long. Why he didn’t act as a wolf instead of a man and took then and there what he wanted. Why he didn’t kiss nor bite nor mark down what he thought so many times as  _mine_  and  _home_. Why he felt the need to restraint himself all this time with fear, instead of dive deep into love.

He opened his mouth, ready to say something. Anything. Feeling unable to keep sutting down now. But the pad of a thumb brushed his lips and words got stucked in his breath. Brown eyes pining his soul in place. Anchoring him to a world of just them. Stiles smiled down at him, pecking him gentle on the nose before getting their foreheads together. The sweet smell of him stronger now, marking down his clothes and every patch of clear skin.

Derek closed his eyes, letting his body relax for the first time in years.

“Welcome back, Der”


End file.
